Spice of Cinderella
by Plexa
Summary: A mixture of Spice / Romeo and Cinderella. A little story I prepared myself, for some fun entertainment :3
1. Meet again!

Len jolted up, scared by what he saw in his mind while he was asleep. Was it a nightmare? A dream? Or memories? He didn't know, he just knew that he didn't want to dream it again. The slow chirping of the crickets and the faint howls of the wildlife in the courtyard nearby did nothing to ease Len's jumpy mood. Len pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, trying to calm down.

He glanced at the bed, noticing there was someone laying next to him, with tealish hair. _Mikuo? _He thought to himself, brushing the tealish hair. The figure moved, and grumbled, revealing _her_ face. It was just Miku, Mikuo's twin sister. Len sighed in disapointment, despite last night he lead her on. He had a thing once for Miku, that is, until he figured out she had a twin brother.

Len brushed his fingers through his blonde hair, that went down to his shoulders.

He soon decided to get up, finding out he was only in his boxers. Len sighed, while walking over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of pants, and a shirt.

Soon after he got dressed, he pulled his hair up, equipting it in a ponytail. He walked outside to his kitchen, stomach growling. **"Alright. Shut up, I'll feed ya."** He whispered to himself, reaching in the closest counter, searching for cereal.

**"Len?"**

He jumped. Len turned to see who it was. Thank god, It was just Rin. He put on a somewhat idiotic face, rubbing the back of his head. **"G-Good mornin', sis."** He said, nervously, hoping she didn't see who was in his roo- **"So. I saw who was in your room. Care to explain?" **Len laughed once again, nervously. **"Heh, you see, sis.."** **"Len-kun?"** A long haired female, with her top half-way fallen off, intrudes on the conversation, while Len is giving a hand signal to her, telling her to go back, Since Rin was still facing Len, oppisite direction of Miku. She got the hint, and quietly tip-toed back to the room.

Later on that day, Len was out walking with Kaito and Meiko. Guess it was kind of like Father-Mother-Son shopping, Len thought. Sort of embarrased. **"So, I heard you hit up Miku, neh?" **Kaito whispered in Len's ear, followed by a chuckle. Meiko apparently heard, cause next thing you know, Kaito looked like Road Kill. **"What the hell, Meiko?" **Kaito yelled, rubbing his head, once he got up from his 'punishment'. **"Don't say that in public. Len is still a kid, you know." **She mumbled. Kaito glared at her. He still couldn't believe they were siblings. It was almost like a horror movie to be related to that carriage of poop. Len laughed. Even though they act like they hate each other, they are hilarious siblings. Somewhat along the way, they all three ran into Mikuo. Len was still abit afraid of Mikuo, since the _incident_, but he still liked Mikuo. Len creeped behind Kaito, almost like he was a hiding spot.

**"Hey, Len, Stop hidi-**" **"Shut up you tree."** He said, trying to not be discovered. But, he heard Mikuo laugh. **"You're such a kid, neh Len?" **Len blushed. **"S-Shut up, you perverted old man." **Mikuo ruffled Len's hair, smiling. **"Not being nice, are we?"** He said in a cheery-mood.


	2. Interrupted and Misunderstood

Mikuo sighed when he still saw Len hiding behind the idiot. Did Len like Kaito, and was afraid of Mikuo? He didn't know, as well as not wanting to know. **"You! Yeah, You!"** Len hissed at the inocent Mikuo standing alone. **"D-Don't think I hate you or anything, it's just I have...Claustrophobia!" **Len snapped. Mikuo then once again sighed, knowing Len was trying to make up an excuse to get away from him. **"Do you even know what that means, Len?" **Mikuo asked, knowing Len wouldn't respond, since he probably thought it ment that you're afraid of people. **"O-Of course I do! What do you think I am, twelve? I'm fourteen for god's sake!"** Just then, Kaito moved away from the hiding boy, and stepped aside by his sister. **"Why don't we go for a walk?" **Mikuo suggested, waiting for a response, hoping not to get rejected. **"..I guess."** Len said silently, while twiddling with his fingers. They started to walk, as the siblings followed. Len turned around, and stopped them. **"Who invited you?"** He hissed at them. **"Ourselves."** Meiko said, waving her hair. **"Well, you're not allowed to come! Me and Mikuo are going to talk." **Len said forcefully, then grabbing Mikuo's hand, running as far away from the siblings as he could. Although, it was abit hard, concidering Mikuo weighed alot more than he did. Mikuo thought this was a tad weird, since Len went to being completely scared of him, to dragging him away from others. What was going on? **"You.."** Len said, trying to catch his breath that he was searching for. **"If you don't want me to talk to you while you're with Kaito, you could have just told me." **Mikuo started first, while Len was still resting his hands on his knees. **"..What?"** Len said, confused, like always. **"You want to have more time with Kaito, Correct?" "..Why would you think that?" **Len said, rising up from the position he was in, staring blankly at Mikuo, still breathing hard. **"Well, I just thought-.."** Mikuo began, but was interrupted. **"Who told you to think like that? I never wanted to spend anytime with that blue-headed geezer!" "Well, didn't you pull me out of the way to tell me to not talk to you? What was with that act, and then now this?" **Mikuo roared back. **"Don't go suggesting things on your own, if you don't know the reason! you don't understand at all, do you?"** Len yelled, fiercly, showing he was irritated. **"If you're telling me something other than that, you're not telling me very well!" **Len covered Mikuo's mouth, to show him to shut up. Len was looking away, like he was about to snap, or cry, or something. **"It's cause..It's hard to tell you in a situation like that.."** Len began. **"..I-.." "OI! YOU TWO!" **They heard a voice from afar. It was Luka. She came running up to Mikuo, huffing. **"Neh, Mikuo, you going to that dance tonight, right?"** She asked, desperate, with wonder in her eyes. **"AH, JUST FORGET IT." **Len yelled, as he started to run the opposite direction. Len was mad, right when he was going to confess, He was interrupted.


	3. A dream? I hope not

Len ran. He had enough of this nonsense. Why was Mikuo thinking that way?

It then hit Len like a rocket. It was because Len tried to avoid him, wasn't it? Len ruffled his hair as he stopped at a stop light. **"Ahhh.. I'm so stupid!" **He said, guilting himself for all of this. But, he wasn't jsut mad because of the misunderstoodness, it was because of Luka. Luka and Mikuo dated awhile back, and for her just to interrupt him like that, and on top, asking to go to a party?

It pissed Len off.

Then light turned blue, saying "Walk." Len began to walk, and found that he was near a music and a fruit store. Len's stomach growled. **"Oh yeah...Maybe a banana would be alright as a snack."** He thought to himself, as he opened the door to the fruit store, hearing the bell from the door ring. He went up to the counter, and the man looked at him with such eyes. **"U-Um..I want just a banana please.."** He said, kind of worried why the man gave him such eyes. **"Son, what are you wearing?"** The man looked at Len's clothing. It really wasn't the style in japan, A sailor looking top with shorts, and leg warmers, and some earphones. It looked...Unusual. Of course, Len forgot to put on his regular clothes. **"Um..It's my uniform.."** He blushed from embarrasment. **"Alright, then." **The man said, sighing it off. He went to the self, and got a frsh banana, and handed it to Len. **"50 cents please." **He said. Len handed him the change, and walked out of the store. He sort of hung his head down, to show he was ashamed. Pass-byers stared Len off, cause they thought he looked unusual. Sometimes, he'd hear women or men ask to someone beside them, "Is that a girl?"

That made Len more embarrassed.

He ran into an alley, trying to hide from the whispers and wonders from the people of japan. Just then, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He jumped, and quickly turned to see who it was. Mikuo.

**"What are you doing, hiding in a dark alley?" **Len looked at his toes, realising he hasn't even peeled his banana. **"Um..I.."** He said nervously. **"Nevermind that." **Mikuo said, picking up Len, carrying him like a Princess. **"You somehow remind me of cinderella." **Len blushed. **"W-WHAT? Why're you even thinking such stuff like that?" **He slapped Mikuo's laughing face. **"I dunno. It's just...Ah nevermind." **He smiled, as he started to walk on the sidewalk, with Len in his arms. They soon arrived at home, and Mikuo set Len down. Len wiped his clothes off, as he was looking at his clothes, blushing still. Mikuo didn't have to carry him like a princess, and he wanted Mikuo to know that. **"We're you sad that you didn't fit in?" **Mikuo said out of no where. **"You really are an idiot." **Len sighed. **"Neh, can you finish what you were trying to tell me earlier?" "I already said forget it." "But I really wanted to hear it, and I.." "I forgot." "Don't lie, Len, I know you lie when you look away and I can see that you're looking awa-" **Mikuo was interrupted by the embrace of Len. **"Len..?" **Mikuo said, alittle shocked. **"I told you..That I forgot.." **Mikuo chuckled some, and patted Len's head. **"No, you didn't. Tell me."** He smiled, looking down at Len, whose face was barried in his shirt. **"I.."** Len then pushed himself away from Mikuo, and held his hands against Mikuo's chest, as his eyes filled up with warm tears, that burned his eyes. **"I like you..And you never seem to realise it, or you never seem to feel the same way towards me, which that's why I never said anything up 'till now.." **He sobbed, hitting his fist against Mikou's chest. **"Idiot..Moron..Baka..I hate you.."** He choked on his words. Mikuo, still wide-eyed, snapped out of his trance, and looked down at Len once more. **"I know.."** Mikuo saided softly, then hugging Len. Len, who was still teared up, hugged back. They embraced for a few moments, and Len pulled away. **"But you don't feel the same way, so.." **Len sighed. Mikuo chuckled at the statement, and grabbed Len's arm. **"You're the baka, baka." **Mikuo smiled, then slowly making his way to Len's lips, until they finally touched. Len was surprised, this isn't a dream, is it?


End file.
